gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:NoveltyBeta Discussion
Discussion concerning the current status of the NoveltyBeta page. Novelty Pokémon Groups Right now, we have the following groups of Novelty Pokémon: * Administrators: Dracowymsy, Zergoose (normal and feral), Bidofo, and Pokii * Holiday: Easter Buneary, Valentacool, the Christmas Ghosts, and Festive Makuhita * Seasonal: Winter Vulpix and Summer Swinub * Corrupted: Primal Dialga, Shadow Lugia, Fake Groudon, Zombidofo * Anime/Game: MissingNo., Crystal Onix, Clone Kanto Starters, Spiky-Eared Pichu, Pudgy Pidgey * "Elemental": Weather Rock Cherrim, Flaming Zorua, Icy Horsea, Rustor * "Other": Slime Slugma, Cloysterman, Remorage, Porygon-T I'm fine with this categorization for the most part. However, I'm wondering if we should break up the Corrupted category, since those Pokemon could fit into other groups: Primal Dialga/Shadow Lugia/Fake Groudon: Anime/Game (we could even split the category now into Anime (Crystal Onix, Clone Starters, Pidgy, Groudon) and Game (PD/SL/MissingNo./SEPichu). Zombidofo: Admins (similar to Zergoose/Feral Zergoose) It seems arbitrary now to have the Corruption Orb Pokémon in their own group, given again that we have two other Corrupted Pokémon in other categories. Let me know what you think; I won't proceed on editing my version of the NoveltyBeta page unless we're on board with it.Sp des Slick 14:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hrmm... I can't say I haven't been thinking this too. It was fine when Feral Zergoose was just the one "exception" of sorts, but now with Pudgy Pidgey, it's a bit of a stretch to have 1/3 of total Corrupted Novelties be "exceptions". I agree, being connected to a Corrupting Item is now more of just a feature of some novelties, rather than it is a classification within itself. So, yeah, I'd say go ahead with splitting them up. :While on the topic of the NoveltyBeta page, by the way... I noticed the note you made for the Valentacool distribution thread: "The event thread on GPX+ contains a Wymsy illustration of a Valentacool egg. Not linked to avoid promoting egg identification." Honesty, I feel that if the administrators felt it was fine to create a giant drawing of the egg and stick it right in the front of the thread anyway, we don't really need to worry about keeping it hidden. Besides, I think pointing it out but not linking it produces the same thing as just pointing it out and actually linking it does anyway, though just gives users the burden of having to look it up. ...Put simply, I find the message somewhat out-of-place. I think it's best we either just remove the note and reference, or just link it anyway and not really mention it. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 02:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I need to think of the best way to handle it, I think. Both options are favorable, but it is notable that CM didn't list what the "Mystery Egg" was alongside the other distributed eggs; as a counter example, Winter Vulpix was appended to the list after it was distributed, with the "It's a Mystery" text struck out in its place. ::I don't have the time for it right now, but I'll see about coming to a decision about it later on. In the meantime, I'll go ahead and move the Pokémon as described above. Also, aside from that note on Valentacool, what are your opinions on my write-ups for the Pokémon so far?'Sp' 'des Slick' 16:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, I think the write-ups have been absolutely fantastic! Extraordinarily written and very welly organized, and your inclusion of all the topics and references has been great. So great and inclusive though, that it actually put a thought in the back of my head-- are we still planning to create the individual Novelty pages? [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 01:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I appreciate that. ::::I've become somewhat neutral toward individual (or evolutionary family) pages for Novelty Pokémon, mostly because my attention has been pulled to various other RL things lately. I think if we continue getting more and more Novelty Pokémon, we should definitely look into it, but after we get the rest of the site looking better, IMO. The front page should be the biggest thing, followed by going through the rest of the pages we have to make sure they look decent, getting rid of useless pages, etc. After that, I think we can focus on the individual pages as a new "project".'Sp' 'des Slick' 15:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, I think we're good on the NoveltyBeta page. If anyone would like to take a look at it, check for typos, blatantly incorrect information, etc., feel free, otherwise I'll push it to replace the old Novelty page. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 13:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Did a proofreading & review of the page to correct any minor errors, etc. left on it, and I also now feel it's ready and complete. For easy implementation, I relocated the second section of the page, the list, replacing my older version of the NoveltyBeta page, now located here. So, I believe we're all set. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 11:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Zombidofo Layout I was looking at the way the charts for Bidofo and Zombidofo were laid out after the breakup of the Corrupted Novelties category, and I felt not entirely satisfied with it. So, I created a few samples of other ways we could arrange it. Any opinions? [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 05:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I like the second one the best; the third one looks cool but it might be misconstrued as a possible form-change by the casual reader.'Sp' 'des Slick' 15:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Fossil Sprite Sources I've noticed that, actually, the Fossil Novelties tend to use a whole plethora of different sprites as their sources. Considering the mass amount, I'm not sure to what extent we may want to incorporate this into the article... Sourced from here, listed below: [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 11:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Good catch. I was going by Bulbapedia's Omanyte entry, which only has the first frame of all their sprites. I think the way you edited it on my version of the page is fine; frankly, I'm starting to think that a lot of this detail could go into any individual pages if we decide to go that route, but for now I'll stick with putting it on the beta page.'Sp' 'des Slick' 12:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Bracket usage I noticed the way form modifiers, specifically, the way brackets were used in the Cherrim "Extreme Weather" Forms' updated summary, though to my knowledge it wasn't how it should've, typically. Just want to make sure we have a confirmed and established usage... To my knowledge, the different ways of mentioning, say, the Sky Form of Shaymin would be "'Shaymin Sky Form'", the full name, "'Sky Shaymin'", the informal name, or "'Shaymin Sky", the last usually being reserved for lists and the like, generally when it's listed beside its other forms. For example, in the Dex. Likewise, on another example, the different usages would be "Bidofo Sword Form", "Sword Bidofo", and "Bidofo Sword". Also, say, "Zergoose Feral Form", "Feral Zergoose" and "Zergoose Feral", and additionally, "MissingNo. Glitch Form", "Glitch MissingNo.", or "MissingNo. Glitch". [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 11:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ugh, yeah, I'm sorry about that. To be honest, I was tired and not liking the way the edit was going, so I went with the brackets out of... I don't even know what -_- But yeah, we should definitely have a set way of referring to the Pokémon, and your examples are perfect for that. On the Wiki, we should use things like "Bidofo Sword Form" in text, because that's it's proper name, and only make reference to the informal name when its use is somewhat significant (to my mind the only one that qualifies is Feral Zergoose for now). I'll make the edits to the Cherrim entry. '''Sp des Slick 12:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, no issue. It's good we now have an established usage, anywho. As far as those with a significant informal name goes, though, I noticed actually the way the Cherrim "Extreme Weather" Forms' title has been used also seems to play around with this rule a bit... It seems that it has also been used as interchangeable between Cherrim Extreme Weather Forms, and Extreme Weather Cherrim (and I guess, theoretically, also Cherrim Weather, though I can't think of a situation where that would ever be appropriate). I'm not entirely sure on how valid that is and/or should be, considering the different usage between the "Extreme Weather" Forms and the above examples. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 12:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re-organizing the Novelty page What do people think of a potential re-organization of our current Novelty page. I have two changes in mind, one which is easier than the other. First, I think we should bring the Johto starters together under one banner, maybe "Orange Island Pokémon", since they are all now available through that Exploration. Second, the page is getting to be really big: 150kB+ seems excessive for a Wiki. I think it would do to start splitting off some of the larger groups, especially the anime, game, and "other" Novelty sections. Basically, I think a good rule of thumb should be 5 or more novelties = new page, and of course we'd make links between the pages. Let me know what y'all think 'Sp' 'des Slick''' 16:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC)